


I Love You in White

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: After their ALAB Dance Practice MV shoot, Sejun finds a sweaty, gasping Stell too sexy too handle and makes sure his boyfriend knows it.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase, Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	I Love You in White

**I Love You in White**

Wet. Sweat dripping on his chest.

Sejun felt like dying. Not from fatigue. Hell, the shoot for their practice MV was tough, but Stell…

Stell, steaming hot and breathing harshly right after their dance routine, and Sejun opening the door of the dance studio's changing room for him was just…

“What the –,”

Sejun didn’t let him finish. His lips were already on Stell's, bruising the luscious pair while pulling the sexy man into the room, with the older man’s hands already busy pulling down the other’s white shorts, which was already riding low on his hips.

Gasping, they fell half-sitting on the padded bench in the middle of the room, with Sejun humping Stell's swiftly hardening sex as his hands slid under the sweat-soaked top to fling it over the dancer’s head. He raked stripes on Stell’s chest, feeling his nipples, rubbing and tugging on them, effectively ripping breathless moans from the man underneath him.

Finally they broke off the kiss, both gasping for air. Stell's eyes were half-lidded with lust, his red lips shining from the mix of his and Sejun's saliva. He let his lover pump him while Sejun rubbed his ass on Stell's thighs.

“What – uhhh… yes… Why so horny…” he moaned again, louder as Sejun thumbed the slick slit of his cock.

Sejun's breath was hot and hoarse, “Your damned fault, Stell, so fuck me now…” he sounded desperate, and fuck it, he was.

Stell groaned and pushed Sejun on the floor with a thump. But both men didn’t seem to mind as their lips busied against each other once more, tongues slithering everywhere inside the other’s mouth as moans spilled from their throats.

“God…” Stell breathed, pulling Sejun's long sleeves off him, and trapping the leader’s nipples in his wet mouth, sucking ardently on one nub as the other got teasing from his talented fingers.

All Sejun could do was arch against Stell, making sure his cock rubbed against his stomach as his precome drizzled their abdomens. He kept on moaning. God, this was just delicious, but he needed – he wanted so much more.

Shoving Stell off him, Sejun trapped the dancer’s supple body under his, straddling Stell's hips as he kept his hips rolling.

“I want you in me…” Sejun sing-songed, effectively educing a deep growl from the younger man who now had flipped them over and had Sejun under him.

Sejun's eyes were wild, wide with surprise, but instantly grew into slits as his desire took over. He loved Stell when he was like this. He loved Stell when he was rough.

_He wanted Stell in him so much! He wanted it fuck now!_

“Fuck me!” Sejun rasped, half-crazy with overwhelming lust.

Stell smirked down at him, his hands now throwing Sejun's crumpled pants somewhere in the room, then he peeled Sejun's right thigh from his waist so he could lay it against his heaving chest.

“Wet them good,” he instructed, giving Sejun two fingers to suck on. He couldn’t help but moan as Sejun's mouth showed him what it could be doing to his cock. He hissed as more precome dripped from his slit. “Fuck! Enough!” he pulled his fingers back, leaving a thin line of saliva on Sejun's chin.

“Mmhh… If that was your cum…” the singer purred, eyes closed, lips parted.

“You're such a whore…” the younger man groaned, his fingers trailing under Sejun's ass cheeks.

“Yes…" the older singer choked out as Stell's fingers found his hole, slipping easily inside without warning. He smiled at the other man’s look of surprise, “You better give it to me good because I prepped for you.”

“Slut.” Stell's face loomed over Sejun's as he probed deeper, shoved harder, causing Sejun's back to arch, his lips opening to a soundless ‘ _Oh…_ ’

Sejun was delirious, so goddamned hot… He was almost there… He needed more…

“Stell – dammit… Fuck me!” he moaned aloud, thrusting his hips at Stell, throwing his head back when the younger man found his sweet spot, sending shivers all over his body.

Stell thrust his fingers some more, keeping Sejun's attention on his fingers moving inside his slick heat while the younger man removed the rest of his lover’s clothes. And just when Sejun thought he’d be losing it completely with Stell's fingers, he almost stopped breathing when he felt his lover’s cock enter his tightness inch by fucking inch.

“So tight!” Stell grunted, trying to slow down, but failing. Sejun moaned, his body straining as Stell shoved deeper, pulling out, then slamming back in again.

“Ahhh~ Stell!” the man underneath thrashed, his hips lifting off the floor as his lover fucked him harder.

The dancer moved faster, his thrusts fluid, his cock sliding in and out of Sejun not missing a beat, completely rendering his lover helplessly drunk with lust.

Trapping Sejun's leg in one hand, he silenced the singer’s moans with his lips, trapping his sex sounds in his throat as their tongues tangled. But Sejun had other plans, and his body was just about near-bursting with the feverish heat consuming him.

“Off me!” he pushed at Stell's chest and his surprised lover just found himself yet once again under Sejun. He was so damned hungry for his feisty little slut that he let him do as he pleased.

Smirking, Sejun tilted his head back as he moaned wantonly, sweat pouring from his body as he moved his hips to and fro upon Stell, his lover’s cock sliding deliciously in and out of him, leaving his mind a useless mess.

“Stell… uhhnng…” the singer mewled, totally hypnotized by the intense pleasure wracking his system. He was shaking, trembling with so much heat and he needed to let go.

Stell watched avidly as Sejun rode him. His dark eyes drinking in the details of Sejun's sensuality unfolding before him, imprinting them in his brain. He thrust upwards, meeting Sejun's hips slamming against him as he fucked himself on Stell's cock.

Sejun growled, completely absorbed in the rapture flooding his body. His hand closed upon his own weeping length, pumping the leaking flesh in time with Stell's thrusts and his vigorous movements.

“Shit!” Stell cried out as Sejun shifted, turning his back on the younger man and looking over his shoulder with a naughty grin decorating his succulent lips.

“You know what to do,” Sejun managed between moans, falling facedown on the floor, presenting his stretched, slick hole to his lover’s hungry gaze.

Stell was soon upon him, cock buried deep within his heat, arms locked around his waist, his lips once more smothered with violent kisses that left Sejun breathless.

“Fuck you! You're driving me insane!” the younger man rocked viciously in and out of Sejun, keeping his pace fast, penetrating deeper with each thrust.

Sejun mewled shamelessly as his lover drove inside his tightness, sending tremors of pleasure all over him. His eyes rolled back as Stell hit his sweet spot, abusing the sensitive flesh again and again until Sejun's arms gave out, the sensations too much for him to handle.

“Sejun… so good… coming… uhhnng…” Stell huffed, breathing in gasps into Sejun's earlobe as he thrust his cock violently into his lover’s hole, his movements becoming more erratic. His fingers left bruises on his lover’s hips as he rammed into Sejun, his head tilting back. And in another few seconds, his body jerked as he was pushed over the edge.

“Fill me… god, yes…” Sejun murmured, groaning, keeping his ass grinding against Stell as his lover shot his thick cum inside him, coating his walls, slickening him.

“Ahhh… fuck!” Sejun choked out a sob, his hand frantic on his own sex, until he spurted his milky essence on the smooth concrete, leaving his fingers dripping.

Stell thrust several times more in him until he was sated. He was about to slip out, if not for Sejun's slick fingers grabbing his hand, stopping him.

“Stay in me…” Sejun smiled as he glanced over his shoulder, strands of his mussed up hair sticking to his face, completing his after-sex look that left Stell's cock springing back to half-hardness again.

Sejun's eyes widened, then he smirked knowingly. “Let me breathe first…” he gasped, breath ragged as he slumped on the floor, laying his face on his sweaty arms.

“God…” Stell wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist as his body fell forward, loving the feel of Sejun’s clutching heat embracing his still-throbbing cock. “So why this sudden slut-mode?” He showered kisses all over Sejun's back, nipping at his nape as his lover mewled his approval.

“You were too hot… while we were dancing…” Sejun huffed.

Stell smiled. “But you’ve always seen me like that.”

“The white shorts.” Sejun answered, suddenly shy.

“The white shorts?”

“Yes…” Sejun blushed, and Stell was amused. His lover was always a surprise! After such an amazingly hot sex, Sejun could still smile like an innocent child.

He laughed a little, then nibbled on Sejun's earlobe making Sejun close his eyes and moan. “So sexy…” he whispered.

“Uhhnng… Stell…” the singer purred, rolling his hips and gripping Stell's cock inside him. He slowly opened his eyes as he slipped his cum-slick fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as he hummed a moan.

The image was enough to make Stell's cock grow back to full hardness, and he pulled back a little listening to Sejun's hiss only to make him choke out a sob as he thrust deeply back inside.

“I was thinking of you when we were doing the video,” Stell smirked, ramming again and again in and out of Sejun's heat.

“Uhhnng… Stell!” Sejun dropped his face on his arm, gasping for breath as Stell fucked him, his every thrust pushing him slowly to overstimulation.

“And I was hoping to see you like this… ahhh… wanting me…”

“More… fuck… more!” Sejun was by no means coherent. He wanted to come so badly, it hurt. But he wasn’t expecting the sudden hard slap that left a livid red mark on his thigh. He yelped and glanced back at Stell. “What!?” Another slap.

Stell chuckled as he slipped out, leaving Sejun wondering what the hell was happening. “Fuck yourself on my cock,” he answered Sejun's silent question, and he smiled even wider as his feisty lover complied without a second thought.

Sejun growled as he rode Stell's cock. He planted his hands on his lover’s chest as his hips made squelching sounds adding to the delicious noise of his ass slamming on Stell's body as his younger lover thrust into him, relentlessly abusing his prostate and driving him wild.

“I'm – fuck… Sejun!”

Sejun upped his pace, his thighs tight, his back curving to a bow as his body heaved. _God, this was heaven…_ his mind began to fly elsewhere as his eyes saw white blinding light.

“God! Sejun… ahhh!” Stell buried his cock deep within Sejun, his cum flooding his lover’s hole once again as he trembled from the overwhelming sensations.

“Stell…” Sejun's hand was once more coated with his sperm, the milky fluid dripping on to Stell's abs. Satisfied, he sluggishly let his body slump on Stell's as the other welcomed him in his arms.

“Fuck… haaah~ twice in a row…” Stell groaned, then laughed. He smoothed out Sejun's wet fringes then he kissed the mop of his lover’s hair. He reached over, catching one item of clothing on the floor. He was about to wipe himself when he noticed his boyfriend looking at him oddly. “What?”

“Your white shorts…” Sejun said, looking at what Stell was holding, effectively sending them into a fit of giggles. Stell showered his older lover’s face with butterfly kisses as they both calmed down.

“You're gonna have a hard time keeping me off you,” Sejun wagged a cum-coated finger, which was soon in the other’s mouth, making Sejun smirk.

“Who says I'm gonna stop you?” Stell let go of Sejun's finger with a pop.

“I’m not saying you have to…”

The singer made sure that Stell watched him closely as he slipped off the dancer’s body to sit on his ass, his legs splayed wide as he fingered his puffy hole, then dragged the digit to his lips, spreading the thick, milky cream, before sucking on it.

Stell's eyes darkened, then he moaned, pulling Sejun's hand away from his own mouth.

 _“Tangina,_ Sejun…” he sighed, helpless against Sejun's sexiness. His cock was too easy to catch on with Sejun's lustfulness, starting to show some interest once again.

Sejun crawled to him, leaning down until his mouth was upon Stell's nipple, and with his tongue, licked a wide stripe on the hardened nub. He tasted the younger man’s abs, his eyes never leaving Stell’s as he laved downwards…

_Grrrrrrrreewwwk~_

Sejun laughed and pat Stell’s stomach as he moved off him.

“I'm starving…” Stell murmured as he looked up. This time it was him blushing. The older singer was already on his wobbly legs standing above his prone body, looking down at him. “They’ve ordered something, right?” he asked, referring to their band mates.

“What're you lying there on your ass for, then?” he asked, bending over, offering Stell an unobstructed view of his cum-slick ass. “Race you to the bathroom,” he said but squeaked when Stell pulled him back down on his ass on the floor.

“I can’t get enough of you, Sejun…” he said, thrusting his tongue into his lover’s mouth, moaning into the kiss. He felt the other straddle him as their kiss deepened. He cupped Sejun’s ass, fingers circling his twitching hole.

“Stell…” Sejun moaned, his wet lips swollen from the kiss.

_Grrrrrrrreewwwk~_

They both looked at the leader’s growling stomach and laughed.

“But you’re hungry, too,” Stell said, pecking a kiss on the other’s nose as Sejun nodded. “Okay, let’s eat _muna_ ,” he agreed.

They moved to stand up, but scrambled in panic to grab whatever stuff was nearest as the changing room door opened, with Justin’s head poking in.

“ _Hoy po, kain na!_ ” he said, then sneezed loudly. “ _Amoy Clorox dito,_ ” he stated, looking around as if not noticing the naked state of the two men in front of him.

“We’ll be out in a sec,” Stell said, finding his voice as he struggled to cover himself with Sejun’s shirt, while his lover hid his sex with Stell’s white shorts.

“Okay,” Justin said, holding the door knob. “Better hurry, though. Ken said he’s starving.” The older men nodded, faces beet-red. “They clean this room too much,” the youngest member murmured to himself, pulling the door to a close.

The two looked at each other, thoroughly confused.

But the door opened again, making them flinch.

_“Uubusan talaga namin kayo ng pagkain ‘pag di pa kayo tumigil sa pagkakan–“_

“JAH!” Sejun and Stell shouted, scandalized.

Justin just smirked, once more closing the door behind him, making the older men sigh in relief.

Then from outside they heard Ken ask, _“Tapos na sila magkantu–”_

It was followed by Josh’s horrified scream, “HOY!!!”

Stell and Sejun looked at each other, their shoulders shaking as they fell on the floor laughing.

+++

A/N: Done! Leave me a smiley and I’ll be the happiest little starfish hehe~

5/25/20


End file.
